My Guard Dogs and Me
by Inner Nobody
Summary: Carly finally gets to go to an actual school with her brothers like a normal kid. Making friends, school activites, and many other things await her. But unbeknownst to her the local bad boy has set his sights on her. Good thing she has guard dogs.


**Thought of something new and wanted to try it out.**

* * *

Carly sat in her bed trying to will her alarm to go off.

Why you may ask?

One Carly Shay was waiting to get up for her first day of _real school_ in years. Her dad was one of the military's higher up so they were moving near constantly. So constant that between her dad's job and later her brother's MMA career they were in a different city just about every month. Home schooling was the only way to get by with all the craziness, but not anymore. Her oldest brother Spencer, whose art career had finally taken off, decided to get an apartment big enough for her and her quadruplet brothers in Seattle while their dad was somewhere a hundred feet below sea level. The brunette squealed when a guitar solo filled the apartment.

After a shower and other morning hygiene type things, she started to head downstairs but thought better of it and went to check to make sure her brothers were getting ready.

Stopping at the door closest to hers, she walked into a room filled with instruments. Guitars, a drum set, keyboards and some things she didn't know what to call covered one side of the room to the other. The owner of the room, and oldest of the quadruplets, was currently sitting in front of a mixing board with soundproof headphones over his ears. Carly slowly crept up behind him and snatched them from his head.

"Jake, are you trying to make us late?!"

The tall blonde rolled his eyes eagerness to go to school. "Yes, Carly. Cause I wasn't the first one awake and the one to wake everyone else up." She stuck her tongue out at him making him laugh. "Look, I was just going to finish this up and then head down for breakfast. Besides, shouldn't you really be checking on Jonah? You know how he is in the mornings and let's not forget the geniuses. There's no telling what they are up to." He had meant it as a joke but it was lost on her. His sister's eyes nearly popped out before she turned and ran out of the room. Laughing quietly, he turned back to his board to finish.

The brunette was in the hall all of two seconds before she rushed into the next door. There, beating a sandbag hanging from the ceiling, was one of the MMA's top competitors and her third oldest brother, Jonah. His room wasn't really much to look at as it was more of a workout room than anything. He even slept on a hammock to make more room for his weights. "Jonah!" Said boy was throwing a kick when she yelled making him miss and face plant into the mat underneath him. "What do you think you're doing?! We have school in less than an hour!"

Jonah just laid there trying to catch his breath. He was hoping to get his normal morning hour long workout but with school it had to be cut short. So for the past half hour he had been going double speed to make up for it. "Just getting...a light work...out," the boy said between gasps. He finally got to his feet and grabbed a towel before turning to Carly, who had a not too pleased look on her face. "Oh, calm down, Squirt. I just finished so give me ten minutes for a shower and I'll be down." She gave a look that told him 'you better' before leaving.

Now Carly was standing in front of what everyone liked to call the 'Mad Science Lab'. The two youngest of her older brothers were frighteningly intelligent and always seemed to be working on some project. Shane was a science wiz and Freddie could do just about anything with electronics so the two shared a room out of convenience as Shane was always asking the older boy for help. That and Freddie seemed to keep the scientist from some of his crazier ideas. Knocking first this time for fear of an explosion, she slowly stuck her head in to see Freddie trying to pull Shane from his work desk.

"Come on, Freddie! I just figured where I messed up!" Shane exclaimed as his brother started pulling him towards the door, which was awkward as Freddie was shorter than himself.

The tech boy just gave him a look that told him no and continued.

Carly smiled. "So you guys are ready?" The shorter boy returned the smile and nodded.

"Guys and Carly! Breakfast is ready!" a voice yelled from downstairs.

The girl watched as some kind of switch was flipped on and suddenly all the boys were stampeding down the stairs. Carly just rolled her eyes and followed the ravenous ones down. The sight before her when she reached the bottom could only be described as a feeding frenzy. _'Spencer must have pulled out all the stops for the first day.' _She sat down at the only empty seat and began to eat like a normal person instead of the sharks her brothers were trying to imitate.

Soon they all piled into Spencer's blazer were on their way to Ridgeway High School.

"So you guys ready for your first day of high school?" The artist asked. He laughed when Shane and Jonah moaned slightly, Carly cheered, and Freddie and Jake just shrugged.

Carly was a bit nervous when they stopped in front of the school. There were students everywhere; very much different from just being around the boys all day. She thought she might have an asthma attack until Spencer calmed her down.

"Hey, no worries, Kiddo. If it gets too much just call and I'll come get you and for worse case scenario, there's always Jonah."

"Just tell me who to break and it's done," Jonah called from the back making Carly happy and fearful of someone's life at the same time.

The brunette took a deep breath, got out of the car, and looked up towards the front doors.

_'Here goes nothing.'_

* * *

**So tell me what you think.**


End file.
